


Flame Dragon and Metal Sword

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: GoT au, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple Endings, No real fluff, Someone will die, and murder, but ANGST, death in different ways, dragons will appear, ed as jon snow, flame bastard as flame king, fma fic, its the end scene, nice right?, roy as daenerys targaryen, royed, so spoilers, spoilers for got season 8, will be fun i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: (Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction in a Game of Thrones Alternative Universe.)"I was just wondering... How are you?""Fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm on the Throne.""Actually, you're in front of it, not on it. And I'm asking because you killed half of the citizens of your capital. Because you burned your people. You-"Slap.I am Edward Elric.You are Roy Mustang.We are in the Throne room in front of the Iron Throne.Snow is falling.And we are too. Falling.(Different Endings)(Ed as Jon Snow, Roy as Daenerys Targaryen, Spoiler for Game of Thrones Season 8 Ending)





	1. Flame Dragon and Metal Sword

Soft small snowflakes were falling down on our heads. You've got your back turned to me, looking at the Iron Throne. I stepped closer; my steps muffled because of the snow. You remained silent and unmoved; I wondered if you even noticed me. We were alone in the throne room, or more like its ruins.

I didn´t see your dragon around, did you command him to burn more of the capital? To kill more of the last people, still alive in the city?

"Ed." You noticed me finally. I stopped beside you, right in front of the throne you longed for. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted? You always said you wanted to get back what's yours, to sit on this throne, rule over your family's kingdom as their rightful leader and king.

"You look troubled." You said, your voice sharp and cold, not like usual when we were alone. "Something on your mind? Angry?"

You watched me with your mysterious black eyes, which have a hint of red in it. The fire of your family, your dragons, your fire burns in them. Sometimes cold flames like now, or hot burning with anger like when you rode your dragon and burned thousands of people alive, because you simply wanted to.

"No, nothing really." I answered you, observing you carefully. "I was just wondering... How are you?"

You laid your head to the side. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm on the Throne."

"Actually, you're in front of it, not on it." I said back without thinking. Your expression changed to a more angered look. "And I'm asking-" I continued fast, stepping even closer to you so we were nearly touching because you won't ­step back. "Because you killed half of the citizens of **_your_** capital." I looked up into your eyes. "Because you burned **_your_** people. You-"

Your hand met my face, not a gentle touch like it used to, but a slap across it. I flinched slightly, my cheek burning and getting red.

"**_I_** am **_your king_**. Don't you **_dare_** telling **_me_** what's right or wrong." Coldness again, freezing your soft voice, making it harsh and emotionless.

I saw in your eyes, not surprised by the expression I found in them. Respectfully I bowed before you. "I'm sorry." I said, watching the snowflakes landing on the ground. "Please forgive me, Your Majesty."

You hesitated, but then I felt your warm hands on my upper arms. You made me stand straight again. Slowly I looked from the ground in your face, your eyes in mine. Guilt was present in yours, so I smiled to make it go away.

"It's alright. I deserved it, my king." I said, while you brush over my red cheek, now soft and gentle. 

"Hm." You hummed as answer, before you pull me close in your arms against your chest. In return I put my arms around your torso and even relaxed a bit. You breathed in and out, and I felt one of your warm hands on my head, playing with my long blond hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slappt you, Ed."

"It's alright." I said again. "It's alright."

We were standing there for some minutes, hugging each other tight. Just smiling, because we were both save, at least for this small moment of peace.


	2. Ending 1: Snow and Flames

But a dumb thought crossed my mind, a memory of what Ling told me, when he and his royal family visited my home. Ling had wanted to become emperor of his families lands, being a king, a good and nice one.

His words were whispering in my mind: "You know Ed, all those "kings" can fight to sit on this stupid throne. But a throne doesn´t make a king of yourself. A king is no king without his people."

And then I remembered, Lings guard added something like: "But people without their king would be lost as well."

I frowned slightly, thinking about the all the dead people in the kingdoms due to their kings fights.

You, Roy, suddenly cupped my face, getting me out of my thoughts. I looked up again, my mind being a big mess. You smiled, so I returned it, but it felt pained. Regrets and doubts started to fill me, making smiling hard and being happy even harder.

Can you be our king? I asked you in my thoughts. A good king, rightful, honest? Will you care about your people and the people of your defeated enemies? Or will our kingdom burn under your hatred?

"I love you" I spoke quietly, my voice barely louder than a whisper, far from loud words.

Your smile grew as you laid your forehead against mine. "I love you too." You responded, your voice unushual sweet.

You pulled me even closer. I felt the contrast between your warm body and the cold snow, felt your strong protective arms around myself, hands who once crushed your enemies, barehanded or with a weapon or with fire. Your soft breathing against my neck, your voice who could say such lovely things, but also burn people alive with just one other word.

I felt guilt in my, horror from deep within. The thought came so fast, too fast, for me to fully understand. I didn't want to do that, my feelings blocked my moves, my mind spinning in circles about the thought.

You kissed me and my thoughts stopped, at least for some seconds. Your soft lips moved on mine, your big hands held my hips, your dark eyes were closed. I closed my as well, trying to find some inner peace, enjoying the kiss, the kiss from my lover, my king, from you. The last one.

We parted and while you smiled of happiness, there was sadness in me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry, Roy."

You looked at me confused, not understanding my apology. Not now, but soon, just some seconds. The thought was killing me inside, forcing small tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean, Edwa-" Blood.

You looked at me with wide eyes, unbelieving and shocked. The red liquid of life came out of your mouth. You tried to say something, anything, but before a word could escape your lips, you fell against me, too weak to stand alone.

I still held, with shaking hands, my sword which I stabbed right through your heart. Your weight pulled me down, but I tried to stand, keep you up even though you'll go down, now, because of me. Because I killed you.

"W-Why...?" Your voice was raspy, full of pain and sorrow, quiet.

"B-Because...." I answered hesitantly. "I love you... and I don't... want you to be consumed by your wrath... I promised it to Lady Riza... before she died.... I promised so keep you save... and on the right path... I promised, I won't lose you to hatred and anger... I´m sorry... But I don´t want to lose you because of such things... I´m sorry..."

I felt blood on my shoulder, my chest. You breathed stertorously, your death rattle. "I.... E-Ed, I...."

"Please, f-forgive me someday..." I closed my eyes as tears fell down. With you in my arms I sank on my knees, on the cold snowy ground.

"E-Ed... I... I l-love you..."

No, why, why did you have to say that?! Why do you still love me, why don't you hate me?! I killed you! Roy!

Not a single word left my mouth anymore, I just sat there, shaking and holding onto you. Your hand which was gripping my right arm lost its grip and fell down, now limp. I heard you breathing out, one last breath, before you stopped moving, just cold blood flowing down.

And your last words were 'I love you'?

Sobs escaped my mouth as I laid you on the ground. I pulled the sword back out, the blade darkred from your blood.

As I looked in your face, I immediantly cried more. Your black eyes with the red shimmer were closed, blood was dripping from your moth, but you smiled. You smiled! Looked happy, peacefully sleeping almost, not like you've been murdered brutally.

One of my tears fell on your face, making it look like you cried instead of me.

How awful I was, crying over your death even though I killed you with my own hands! I bended over you, a sad smile on my face.

"I..."

I rested my head on your chest, laid beside you, cuddled close. My hand on your wound, my eyes closed.

More snow was falling down, snowing on you and me, laying over us like a soft blanked. Your red blood was soon gone under the white snow.

I felt the cold from the snow and from you. From you, the one who went through fires like nothing. Who could control flames. Who rode a fire-breathing dragon! And now you were cold.

And soon was I.

"... love you too."


End file.
